Я хочу быть как все кругом
«'Я хочу быть как все кругом'» (англ. Like Other Girls, дословно «Как другие девушки») – общая песня сестёр Тинь Тинь, Мэй и Су из м/ф «Мулан 2». Принцесса Мэй, послушав совет Мулан, понимает, что не может выполнить миссию и хочет сообщить об этом отцу. Тинь Тинь и Су пытаются вразумить её, но затем сами осознают, что она права. Информация о саундтреке * Авторы – Дженин Тесори и Алекса Джун * Вокал – Джуди Кун (Тинь Тинь), Бет Блэнкеншип (Мэй), Мэнди Гонзалес (Су), Atomic Kitten (поп-версия) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Ting-Ting: The life of a princess from her birth is well defined. She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned. She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor! Who could ever ask for more? Su: Who could ever ask for Su & Ting-Ting: Who could ever ask for more? Mei: I wanna be like other girls climb up a tree like other girls can Mei & Su: Just to be free like other girls get to be Mei: To slouch when I sit Su: To eat a whole cake Mei: Feel the sun on my feet Su: Get dirty Mei: Act silly Mei & Su: Be anything I want to be Su: Dance around! Mei: In my underwear! Mei & Su: To run really fast! Mei: Get rid of this fan! Su: To eat a whole cake! Mei: Get crazy! Su: With frosting! Mei & Su: No escorts! No manners! No nursemaids! No worries! No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily! Ting-Ting: No pinchy shoes? (giggles) Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: I wanna be like other girls, Scrape up my knee like other girls can! Just to be free, like other girls! Get to be! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: To speak for myself! Su: To sing way off key! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me. Ting Ting: No escorts! No manners! Mei & Ting-Ting: No nursemaids! No worries! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily! No pinchy shoes! Mei, Su, Ting Ting: I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can! Just to be free like other girls! Get to be! |-|Русский текст = Любая принцесса без каких-либо затей Долг обязана исполнить перед Родиной своей С любовью подданных нужно и беречь и уважать Можно ль большего желать (Можно ль большего желать) Можно ль большего желать Я хочу быть как все кругом Бегать, играть как все другие Долго гулять как все кругом Быть как все (Мэй! Су!) Сидеть развалясь, съесть торт целиком Не думать про грязь, смеяться, кривляться И быть такой как все кругом Танцевать и не носить белья Валять дурака, ну, а веер долой Съесть торт целиком, беситься, с глазурью Ни стражи, ни школы, ни нянек, ни правил Забыть о манерах, и делать что хочешь (Обувь можно снять!) Я хочу жить как все кругом Бегать, играть как все другие Долго гулять как все кругом Быть как все Самой всё решать, ходить на ушах Стать невестой тому, кто любит меня Ни стражи, ни школы, ни нянек, ни правил Забыть про манеры, и делать что хочешь Обувь можно снять Я хочу жить как все кругом Бегать, играть как все другие Долго гулять как все кругом Быть как все! Видео Mulan 2 - I Wanna Be Like Other Girls HD - 1080p Песня из мультфильма Мулан 2 - Я хочу быть как все крутом Интересные факты * В песне Су дважды повторяет «Съесть торт целиком!». Это может означать то, что девушка является сладкоежкой. * Тинь Тинь спрашивает, может ли она снять туфли. Не смотря на её лояльность к обычаям императорской семьи, она, похоже, испытывает дискомфорт от ношения тесной обуви, для которой требуется бинтование ног с раннего возраста. См. также * Reflection * Урок Номер Один Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни